<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Herói by Nyahcarter1993</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082665">Herói</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993'>Nyahcarter1993</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyahcarter1993/pseuds/Nyahcarter1993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Um herói é alguém com grande coragem, força moral e caráter. Essa não é apenas uma história de amor, é um tributo a James Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Herói</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Essa fanfic está postada no meu perfil do Nyah no link:<br/>https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/792805/Heroi/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Você está no salão comunal rodeado de amigos, como tinha se tornado comum naqueles quatro anos. As conversas são altas e animadas pois naquela tarde houve a orientação para os NOM’s. Todos estão eufóricos diante da perspectiva do futuro batendo a porta e das decisões que precisam tomar. As primeiras decisões importantes, você avalia. Decisões que teriam o poder de moldar suas vidas dali por diante. Você se sente importante e quase adulto pela primeira vez na vida e está animado. Tem um sorriso largo no rosto e está com os braços atrás da cabeça, confortavelmente recostado em um dos sofás.</p>
<p>“Você vai mesmo ser auror, James” Summer Smith te pergunta. Você percebe a admiração nos olhos da menina e isso te deixa envaidecido. Você tem quinze anos e é consciente da atenção que recebe; gosta muito dela, inclusive. “É por causa dos seus pais?”</p>
<p>“Também” Você responde, abrindo o seu melhor sorriso na direção dela e sentindo a atenção de mais pessoas sobre si. “Você deve saber, Smith, que meu pai e minha mãe são muito bons no que fazem e, certamente, me inspiram... Mas não é só por isso.”</p>
<p>“É claro que não é só por isso!” Sirius, ao seu lado, se intromete, zombeteiro. “O departamento de aurores paga muito bem. Não que você precise disso, é claro.”</p>
<p>Você o soca nas costelas porque não gosta quando insinuam as posses da sua família; faz com que você se sinta mal e, de certa forma, fracassado. Como se tudo o que você conquistasse fosse unicamente por causa da sua ancestralidade e posses. Você tinha quinze anos, mas já sabia e entendia que uma pessoa não devia ser resumida às expectativas quanto a família que pertencia ou a quantidade de ouro que tinha no cofre.</p>
<p>“Pouco me interessa o dinheiro.” Diz se ajeitando na poltrona. “O que eu quero mesmo é fazer algo importante o bastante para deixar um legado. Algo que deixe o nome de James Potter marcado na minha descendência. E nada melhor do que chutar bundas de bruxos das trevas para isso.”<br/>Sons de aprovação são ouvidos à sua volta e Summer Smith está sorrindo ainda mais na sua direção. Mas algo prende a sua atenção e nada tem a ver com o grupinho à sua volta.</p>
<p>Você observava Lily Evans à alguns metros de distância visivelmente impaciente. Ela tem um livro nas mãos e está acompanhada de suas fieis escudeiras Marlene e Mary. Inevitavelmente, você pensa que Ranhoso estaria ali, junto dela, se não fosse a cobra venenosa que ele era. Um sorriso maldoso brinca nos seus lábios. Você decide provocá-la porque é divertido e porque você pode.</p>
<p>Você tinha quinze anos e era um idiota.</p>
<p>“E você, Evans?” Sua voz ecoa no salão comunal e os olhos curiosos caem sobre a garota ruiva mais adiante. Enquanto ela te olha, você estufa o peito. Adorava quando os olhos dela faiscavam na sua direção. Ela era tão doce e perfeitinha na maior parte do tempo e você sentia orgulho e uma coisa estranha no estômago sempre que conseguia tirá-la do sério.</p>
<p>“O que tem eu, Potter?” Ela devolve a pergunta com um revirar de olhos percebendo que as pessoas em volta estão esperando a sua reação.</p>
<p>“O que pretende fazer? Auror, Medibruxa... Ou, quem sabe, babá de sonserinos narigudos e sujos?”</p>
<p>O salão prende a respiração em expectativa e você a observa largar o livro. Você não consegue parar de sorrir.</p>
<p>“Isso, definitivamente, não é da sua conta, Potter.”</p>
<p>É decepcionante a ver retomar a compostura. Lily volta ao seu livro, sem dar a mínima para a provocação e o seu sorriso vacila um pouco.</p>
<p>“Sinceramente, eu não sei porque ela anda com o Snape ainda.” Alguém comenta em voz baixa, ao seu lado. “Todo mundo sabe que ele anda com aquele pessoal estranho da Sonserina que gosta de mexer com magia das trevas.”</p>
<p>“Ela é uma idiota.” Sirius é que diz. Remus lança um olhar zangado para ele:</p>
<p>“Lily é uma pessoa boa e gentil, eles são amigos de infância. Ela com certeza conhece algum lado dele que nós não conhecemos.”</p>
<p>Você revira os olhos, subitamente de mau humor.</p>
<p>“Ela é uma idiota ingênua, então.”</p>
<p>Você arrisca mais um olhar para ela, mas Lily não está nem aí pra você. Nunca esteve. Você é apenas uma partícula de poeira em volta dela e isso te incomoda muito mais do que admite aos seus amigos. Você é James Potter, afinal. É o melhor apanhador que a Grifinória já teve nos últimos dez anos, é talentoso com magia e simpático. Todos gostam de você e todas as meninas sorriem quando você passa. Todas, menos Evans, que parece só ter olhos para o maldito Seboso.</p>
<p>“Por que estamos falando da Evans?” Smith interrompe Remus que ainda tagarelava defendendo a colega de monitoria e você não podia ficar mais agradecido. “Continua contando pra gente sobre os seus planos, James!”<br/>Ela coloca o cabelo atrás da orelha e volta a sorrir. Aquilo, minutos atrás, encheria o seu ego e você certamente não pensaria duas vezes antes de convidá-la para um passeio mais tarde. Mas agora tudo o que você consegue sentir é aquele embrulho estranho no estômago que ultimamente vem te deixando mais e mais mal humorado.</p>
<p>“Não tenho muito mais a dizer, Summer.” Você responde, tentando soar simpático e interessado. “É muito simples, vou fazer os NOM’s, seguir estudando, conseguir os NIEM’s, entrar para o esquadrão de aurores e me tornar um herói. Só isso.”<br/>Um riso debochado e abafado é ouvido e você procura a origem. Quer pular de emoção e alegria ao perceber que vem de Lily Evans e que ela ainda estava prestando atenção a conversa.</p>
<p>“Está gripada, Evans?” Você pergunta, antes de se conseguir morder a língua. Você se deleita com a expressão culpada dela e o rosto tingido de vermelho. “Que feio, Lily. Se queria participar da conversa, era só ter respondido a minha pergunta.”<br/>Você sabe que ela vai responder a provocação porque conhece aquele brilho nos olhos dela. É tão característico que faz seu peito vibrar em expectativa.</p>
<p>“Por favor, Potter, o dia em que eu quiser conversar com você, o inferno irá congelar.” Ela responde com azedume. “Você é tão arrogante e prepotente que nem se dá conta das besteiras que fala.”</p>
<p>Você arqueia uma sobrancelha, divertido. O salão some e tudo o que importa é aquele pequeno impasse entre vocês.</p>
<p>“Quer explicar melhor?”</p>
<p>“Você ao menos sabe o que é um herói, Potter?” Lily está pingando deboche e você, de uma forma estranha, sabe que gosta disso nela.</p>
<p>“Óbvio que eu sei, Lily, querida.” provoca. “Um herói é alguém de grande coragem, força moral e caráter. É praticamente como descrever um membro da Grifinória.”</p>
<p>Ela estreita os olhos, incomodada e a um passo de explodir.</p>
<p>“Em primeiro lugar, é Evans pra você.” Ela diz. “Em segundo lugar, sua definição está quase correta, mas eu não vejo como isso se aplica a você. Você não é corajoso, é apenas um garoto de quinze anos arrogante que acha que as brincadeiras estúpidas que faz são atos de bravura. Sem contar que existe um outro detalhe sobre heróis que você ignora.”</p>
<p>“E o que seria, Evans?”</p>
<p>Ela dá um sorrisinho debochado antes de responder:</p>
<p>“Por regra, os heróis estão todos mortos, Potter. Por isso são lembrados e por isso são heróis.”</p>
<p>Você fica um instante em silêncio, absorvendo a resposta. Mas é apenas isso, um instante.</p>
<p>“Sabe, Lily, você não me conhece muito bem. Eu poderia perfeitamente morrer pelos meus amigos ou por algo em que eu acredito.” Um sorriso cafajeste abre em seus lábios. “Eu morreria por você, Lily.” Você a observa abrir a boca, incrédula. Mas você não está falando sério; não que você saiba ainda. Então seus olhos estão fixos em Summer Smith. “Assim como poderia me jogar da torre de astronomia pela Sunny.”</p>
<p>Você pisca o olho para a loira a sua frente, subitamente revigorado ao percebê-la suspirar. Você tem quinze anos e ainda não sabe nada sobre garotas, por isso enquanto flerta com Summer Smith não percebe Lily Evans largar seu livro e subir para o dormitório.</p>
<p>Ao perceber que ela não está mais no salão comunal, dá de ombros e segue rindo e se divertindo. Saí com Smith mais tarde, sob a capa de invisibilidade.</p>
<p>Mas no dia seguinte, sua rotina de provocações à Lily Evans se intensifica. É simplesmente incontrolável e você não consegue se lembrar de quando foi que começou a procurar por ela nos corredores ou nas aulas simplesmente para fazê-la gritar. Você tinha a sua atenção e aquilo te revigorava. Não entendia que o que fazia era terrível e traria consequências.</p>
<p>Foi tarde demais que percebeu que tudo o que conseguia ver era em tons de verde e vermelho. Era uma tarde quente, dias já tinham se passado desde a noite no salão comunal e você se encontrava nos jardins. Uma tarde que tinha começado quente e promissora e, rapidamente, tornou-se cinzenta e catastrófica.<br/>Todos estavam cansados dos exames e não viam a hora daquele inferno acabar. Você não estava diferente e, entediado, achou que fosse uma boa ideia se divertir às custas de Snape que passava por ali.</p>
<p>Você ultrapassou todos os limites daquela vez, não seria algo que se orgulharia quando entendesse que não era brilhante convidar uma garota para sair enquanto azarava o seu melhor amigo. Não era bravo ou corajoso fazer o que você fazia; era apenas cruel e covarde. Os gritos e a negativa de Lily Evans pra você naquela tarde o fizeram perceber duas coisas: que você a provocava porque realmente gostava dela e que, no fim, ela tinha razão; você não seria um herói, era apenas um babaca arrogante.<br/>O ano se arrastou depois daquilo. Ela o evitou durante o restante do ano e você não se importou porque sentia vergonha.</p>
<p>Snape, obviamente, merecia cada uma das azarações de vocês. Você repensou todas as suas outras atitudes, exceto essa. Ousava dizer que o rancor por Snape tinha apenas aumentado, não por causa da fúria de Lily, mas por ele ter tido a coragem de chamá-la por aquele nome. Ele não se dizia o melhor amigo dela? Foi a coisa mais imbecil e baixa que você viu alguém fazer. Nunca o perdoaria pelas lágrimas que viu no rosto de Lily naquela madrugada, quando você se esgueirava para fora do dormitório sob a capa de invisibilidade.</p>
<p>Você tinha quinze anos quando percebeu que poucas coisas na vida poderiam o destruir tanto quanto magoar Lily Evans.</p>
<p>O ano acabou e você conseguiu todos os seus NOM’s. As férias de verão chegaram e foram embora e, em um piscar de olhos, você estava de volta a Hogwarts. Havia algo estranho no ar aquele ano que deixava todo mundo tenso. Um nome poderoso e imponente começou a ser sussurrado pelos corredores e você, de repente, entendeu que Lord Voldemort deixaria de ser apenas um boato. Quando os desaparecimentos de nascidos trouxas começaram a ser comentados, você se preocupou. Não era incomum você se esconder sob a capa de invisibilidade e seguir Lily pelos corredores apenas para garantir que ela estava segura.</p>
<p>Vocês voltaram a se falar, mas agora era uma relação estranha onde você não a provocava mais e, finalmente, passou a chamá-la como ela queria “Bom dia, Evans.” Sirius constantemente debochava por você não parecer mais tão interessado nas garotas que ainda se atiravam aos seus pés.</p>
<p>Lá pela metade do sexto ano, Lily sorriu pra você pela primeira. Você tinha dezesseis anos e, aos poucos deixava de ser um idiota. Mas ainda se sentia como um porque aquela era a primeira vez que o sorriso de uma garota o deixava paralisado.<br/>“Bom dia, Potter.” Ela o cumprimentou, dias depois, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha. “Marlene me disse que você o Sirius foram os únicos que conseguiram se sair bem na última lição de transfiguração.” Você a observava com devoção morder o lábio inferior e sentia o corpo formigar. “Será que você pode me ajudar?”</p>
<p>É claro que você podia, mas demorou a responder por perder tempo a observando. Como era esperado, ela tinha os olhos cansados e o brilho tão conhecido nos olhos verdes ausente. Ela estava triste, você via, e não pode refrear a pergunta:</p>
<p>“Como você está?” Ela te olhou, visivelmente surpreendida enquanto você engoliu em seco por ela simplesmente estar ali, de conversa com você.</p>
<p>“Levando.” Ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso tímido e dando de ombros. “Você soube, então?”</p>
<p>É claro que você soube. Você sempre sabia tudo quanto a Lily Evans.</p>
<p>“É, eu meio que perguntei a Marlene o porque você tinha sumido por esses dias.” Você é sincero porque agora sabe que joguinhos não funcionam com ela. “Sinto muito pelos seus pais, aliás.”</p>
<p>Os olhos de Lily se enchem d’água e você quer se levantar e a abraçar, mas se detém, tentando se obrigar a aceitar que vocês não têm intimidade para isso. No lugar, você limpa a garganta e diz a ela que pode emprestar suas anotações e ajudá-la na lição em alguma hora vaga. Mais uma vez, ela sorri. “Obrigada” ela diz, e você acha que pode se derreter.</p>
<p>As aulas geraram uma aproximação sutil. Vocês não tocam no assunto da briga do ano anterior, embora você tenha muita curiosidade de saber se ela ainda sente nojo de você. Sirius constantemente chama você de boboca enquanto Remus dá palmadinhas caridosas em seus ombros todas as vezes em que o pegam suspirando pela Evans, que agora sempre o cumprimenta com um sorridente “Oi, Potter!”.</p>
<p>“Eu não consigo entender o que mudou.” Você diz a Remus em um dia. “Ela não me odeia mais, né?”</p>
<p>“Você mudou, Prongs.” Remus simplifica. “Não é mais o cara idiota que a provocava pra se divertir e ela percebeu isso.”</p>
<p>“Você acha que eu devia a convidar pra sair?”</p>
<p>Parecia o certo a fazer e o você o fez. Mas assim como você era popular entre as garotas, Lily Evans também tinha os seus momentos. Era o último passeio a Hogsmead e você a abordou no salão comunal, longe de olhos curiosos. Ela era adorável, principalmente quando vestia as roupas de trouxa. Ela era uma visão com a calça agarrada ao corpo e a camiseta larga e lilás que ela usava por cima.</p>
<p>Você se certifica de não ser um babaca quando a convida. A expressão de Lily se ilumina por um instante e você quase sorri porque sabe que ela vai dizer sim. Mas ela não diz.<br/>“Eu sinto muito, James.” Diz, mordendo o lábio inferior, nervosa. Porque você sabe que ela faz isso quando está nervosa. “Já disse à Amos Diggory que iria com ele.”<br/>Você conhecia Amos Diggory, batedor do time da Lufa-Lufa. Já tomaram cerveja amanteigada juntos e são sempre amistosos um com o outro. E você nunca odiou ninguém tanto quanto ele naquele momento. Sem alternativa, você dá um sorriso sem graça e se afasta. Sequer percebe que aquela é a primeira vez que ela se dirigiu a você pelo primeiro nome.</p>
<p>Você fica louco de ciúmes e, num arrombo de imaturidade, planeja estragar o encontro dela. Sirius está animado fazendo planos junto com você, assim como Peter. Apenas Remus o alerta de que aquilo é uma besteira. Mas nada saí como o planejado e seus planos infalíveis não são colocados em prática porque Dumbledore o manda pra casa mais cedo, junto de Sirius.</p>
<p>Você tem dezesseis anos e sente que envelheceu dez quando enterra seus pais.</p>
<p>Seu estado é apático e distante quando entra no trem no seu último primeiro de setembro. A certeza de ser auror, quase esquecida no fundo da mente, volta a se tornar latente. Seus pais morreram em uma missão, assassinados por comensais da morte que, agora, parecem estar em todos os lugares. Ninguém estava seguro e o mundo tinha, enfim, se tornado hostil. Na verdade ele sempre foi, mas agora você consegue visualizar melhor.</p>
<p>Você está no vagão dos monitores, encarando o reluzente distintivo em seu peito, ainda um pouco confuso e dormente com tudo quando uma varinha de alcaçuz aparece na sua frente. Você ergue os olhos e encontra Lily Evans, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Você acha que ela ficou ainda mais bonita no verão. Ela se senta ao seu lado quando você pega o doce.</p>
<p>“Como você está?” Ela pergunta e você suspira. Lily sabe. Você ainda não tinha percebido, mas Lily sabia tudo sobre você também.</p>
<p>“Acabado, mas vou sobreviver.” Você responde, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. “Eles morreram por isso, não é mesmo? Pra que eu pudesse viver em um mundo um pouco melhor.”</p>
<p>“É um ótimo jeito de morrer, se você quer saber o que eu acho.” Ela diz, a voz baixinha, quase um sussurro. “Sinto muito, James. De verdade.”</p>
<p>“Eu sei.” Você responde, empurrando de leve o ombro dela com o seu. Você gosta tanto quando ela coloca o cabelo para trás da orelha e desvia o olhar que quase deixa um suspiro escapar quando ela o faz. “Mas é melhor nós irmos, temos uma ronda pra fazer, não é?”</p>
<p>Subitamente melhor, porque é esse o efeito que Lily tem em você, estufa o peito e pela primeira vez se sente orgulhoso do distintivo de monitor-chefe. Vocês se levantam e saem do vagão enquanto ela revira os olhos. Mas não é como antigamente... Lily é quase divertida quando faz isso.</p>
<p>“Eu ainda não acredito que escolheram você!” ela exclama “É bom que você saiba que eu não vou deixar você aliviar para o Sirius e os outros, James. Eu levo esse trabalho muito a sério e você também deveria tentar. Se quer ser auror, é bom testar ser um pouco mais responsável.”</p>
<p>“Eu não ousaria me colocar no seu caminho, Lily, mas só posso garantir o meu bom comportamento. Sirius é uma força da natureza, você sabe.”</p>
<p>Ela dá uma risada gostosa que o aquece por dentro.</p>
<p>“Se por força da natureza, você quer dizer um tornado, concordo com você.”</p>
<p>E então, quando você menos espera, percebe que são amigos. Ela ainda lhe dá broncas quanto as piadas infames que vez ou outra escapam pelos seus lábios, mas não lhe dá mais as costas. Você encontrou o equilíbrio e agora ela o considera apenas divertido, não cruel.</p>
<p>Mas isso se torna um problema quando você percebe que são amigos demais. Você não consegue ser apenas amigo de Lily Evans, mas não quer magoá-la. Não quer ser idiota ou fazê-la chorar. Tem medo da recusa também. E, por isso, faz a coisa mais óbvia que sua mente de dezessete anos processa: começa a evitá-la.</p>
<p>Seus amigos dizem que você está ficando maluco e você percebe que Lily não entende o que está acontecendo. Mas você é forte e se mantém na sua. E teria se mantido se um ataque de comensais da morte não tivesse ocorrido no primeiro final de semana em Hogsmead daquele ano.</p>
<p>Era uma confusão de gritos e manchas negras, você teve dificuldade para enxergar alguma coisa, principalmente depois que seus óculos trincaram por conta de algum feitiço. Havia comensais para todos os lados e você não teve outra opção que não fosse puxar a própria varinha.</p>
<p>Aquela foi a primeira vez que você, de fato, percebeu que, literalmente, morreria por ela. Correu pelas ruas desesperado a procura dela, atirando feitiços para todos os lados e protegendo quem podia pelo caminho. A encontrou em um beco próximo ao Três Vassouras, junto de duas meninas mais novas que estavam agarradas às suas vestes. Você nunca se esqueceria de como ela protegia as garotas com o seu corpo enquanto bradava feitiços contra os dois encapuzados que a atacavam.<br/>Você equilibrou as coisas, ao tomar atenção de um deles para si.</p>
<p>“Vamos lá, Potter, você é um de nós.” O comensal diz, fazendo com que você aperte com força a varinha. “O mestre não gosta de desperdiçar sangue mágico, você seria de grande valia para ele.”</p>
<p>Você responde o estuporando, mas o seu adversário é treinado e desvia com uma risada de escárnio. “Que assim seja.” Ele diz, revidando. Vocês lutam pelo que pareceram apenas segundos. Você está preocupado com Lily, às suas costas, duelando e protegendo duas meninas ao mesmo tempo. Você é cirúrgico e está enfurecido. Ninguém</p>
<p>encostaria em Lily se dependesse de você.</p>
<p>E dependeu.</p>
<p>Você tinha dezessete anos quando desacordou o seu primeiro comensal da morte. Mas você estava tão louco de desespero que não percebeu, apenas se moveu para ajudar Lily.</p>
<p>Os aurores chegaram e vocês só perceberam quando o comensal da morte desapareceu.<br/>“Vocês estão bem?” É Albus Dumbledore quem pergunta, às suas costas. Você não tinha percebido que estava congelado, assim como Lily. O diretor se aproximou deles, apressado, verificando as duas meninas que estavam com Lily. Você apenas acena com a cabeça enquanto limpa um filete de sangue que escorre da boca. “Estou profundamente orgulhoso dos meus dois monitores-chefe.”</p>
<p>Se você ainda fosse o James Potter de quinze anos, teria se envaidecido. Mas você não era mais o mesmo. “Lily protegeu as garotas.” Você diz porque é verdade e é o certo.</p>
<p>“Nós as protegemos.” Lily o corrige, sem tirar os olhos dele. “Professor, o que aconteceu aqui hoje?”</p>
<p>Ela está aflita e você sente as pernas voltarem a ter sensibilidade o bastante para se aproximar dela. Você a quer protegida e estende seu braço sobre o ombro dela. Dumbledore os observa, mas tem o olhar mais atento nas crianças ainda nas vestes de Lily, apavoradas.</p>
<p>“Voldemort.” Ele responde, fazendo com que você se arrepie involuntariamente e que Lily trema nos seus braços. “Levem as meninas para a ala hospitalar enquanto eu conduzo os alunos de volta ao castelo. Vou dar algumas explicações no jantar, hoje à noite. Temo que os passeios a Hogsmead e as saídas do castelo estarão terminantemente proibidas de agora em diante.”</p>
<p>Você sabe que Dumbledore fala sobre você e seus amigos e abaixa a cabeça. Mas entende, e como entende. Aquilo era a guerra. Vocês obedecem a ordem e seguem para o castelo, Lily o tempo todo embaixo do seu braço, mesmo quando já estão os quatro seguros na carruagem que os leva de volta.</p>
<p>Sirius, Remus e as amigas de Lily os encontram nos corredores, todos em polvorosa. Você não os ouve porque está preocupado com ela, com Lily, ainda muda. Ela não te larga e nem você quer que ela o faça. Estão no corredor, a caminho da torre da Grifinória, quando ela para de andar e olha pra você de um jeito que nunca olhou.</p>
<p>Você acha que está pronto para qualquer coisa agora, para o choro, para o ataque de fúria... Mas não estava.</p>
<p>“Eu estava errada sobre você, James.” Ela diz, de repente. Você não entende e ela percebe, porque Lily, naquela altura, percebe absolutamente tudo sobre você. “Quando eu disse que você não poderia ser um herói. Porque pode, você foi hoje.”</p>
<p>Algo se mexe no seu estômago e você dá um passo na direção dela. Você se lembra daquela noite, no quinto ano, antes dos NOM’s. Sabe exatamente ao que ela se refere.</p>
<p>“Eu não sou um herói, Lily.” Diz, erguendo a mão para limpar a fuligem na bochecha dela. “Heróis estão mortos e eu não posso morrer sem ter a certeza de que você estará segura.”</p>
<p>Você não tinha segundas intenções quando disse aquilo, portanto não esperava que depois de tanto tempo Lily Evans simplesmente jogasse os braços em torno do seu pescoço e colasse os lábios dela nos seus em um beijo forte e tempestuoso. Foi abrasador e tinha gosto de sangue. Você a apertou em seus braços e a ergueu do chão. Desgrudaram seus lábios e os grudaram de volta cem vezes naquela noite, sem se importar com mais nada ou ninguém.</p>
<p>Você tinha dezessete anos e tinha derrubado seu primeiro comensal da morte quando foi correspondido pela garota que amava.</p>
<p>Sim, amava. Porque você não ousava mais dizer que apenas gostava dela. Tinha que ser amor, não podia ser outra coisa. “Eu te amo” você sempre murmurava, seja entre os lábios dela depois de um beijo, seja a surpreendendo pelas costas a noite, na sala comunal. Era quase como uma prece.</p>
<p>O mundo estava em guerra e vocês não sabiam mais o que o dia de amanhã reservava. Os NIEM’s, de repente, se tornaram insignificantes. Vocês passavam horas estudando e se aperfeiçoando, mas não era por causa dos exames e sim porque sentiam que o mundo estava acabando.</p>
<p>Em junho, tudo parecia ser insuficiente. Você estava exausto porque parecia que nunca aprenderia tudo o que precisava para o mundo real. Lily estava estressada ao limite e vocês brigavam por qualquer coisa agora simplesmente por estarem tensos.</p>
<p>Foi no meio de uma ronda, ela o xingando por estar sempre atrasado e você a chamando de chata. Você não sabe como aconteceu, mas em um momento ela gritava e no outro você cobriu a boca dela com a sua.</p>
<p>E foi diferente de tudo, tudo, tudo que você já tinha sentido.</p>
<p>Lily correspondeu, assanhando o seu cabelo e esfregando a virilha contra você em um movimento inconsciente que o levou ao desespero. Os beijos foram insuficientes, os amassos contra a parede também e, quando deu por si, você a tinha arrastado para o banheiro dos monitores.</p>
<p>E Lily Evans nua embaixo do seu corpo, gemendo o seu nome enquanto você a tocava, foi a visão mais linda que você já teve. Você soube naquele momento que a queria para sempre e que não a deixaria voltar para a casa da detestável irmã dela depois de Hogwarts.</p>
<p>Vocês estavam abraçados dentro da banheira e ainda envoltos pela névoa do momento em que viveram quando você sussurrou no ouvido dela “Casa comigo, Lily.” Ela virou o corpo devagar, o presenteando com o olhar mais incrédulo que ela tinha “James.” Ela queria rebater, mas você já sabe que é o que ela faria, por isso a interrompe “É sério, Lily. A gente não sabe o que vai acontecer depois da escola, a gente não sabe se vai ter um mundo pra gente viver e eu não vou suportar isso se você não estiver do meu lado. Casa Comigo.”</p>
<p>Quando ela percebe que você está falando sério, sua expressão muda. Você tenta ler o que se passa dentro dos olhos verdes dela, mas não consegue. Se você derrotou um comensal da morte em questão de segundos na sua cabeça, agora parecia que tinham se passado horas desde que tinha feito a proposta. Lily, então, beija a sua boca de um jeito tímido e olha nos seus olhos pra dizer “Caso.”</p>
<p>Tudo é vermelho e verde de novo quando vocês voltam a se beijar com sofreguidão.</p>
<p>Você tinha dezessete anos e já tinha derrubado seu primeiro comensal da morte quando pediu a mulher que amava em casamento.</p>
<p>Vocês se casaram logo depois da escola e foram felizes pelo tempo que lhes coube. Lutaram bravamente pelo fim da supremacia de Voldemort, chegando a enfrentá-lo pessoalmente mais de uma vez. E apesar de toda a violência e tragédia que cercava suas vidas, vocês encontraram espaço para espalhar amor e o gerar, eventualmente.</p>
<p>Você tinha quinze anos quando falou em descendência pela primeira vez. Tinha um sorriso de promessas fáceis nos lábios e estava despreocupado. Nem um pouco parecido com sentimento que você tem quando olha para Harry pela primeira vez. Você está tudo, menos despreocupado ao olhar para o pequeno pacotinho envolto em um cobertor verde que está nos braços de Lily.</p>
<p>“Você pode segurá-lo, se quiser.” Ela diz, rindo de você. Estavam no quarto de vocês, em Godric’s Hollow porque Lily teve um parto em casa; vocês não podem sair mais. “É um bebê, James. Ele não vai quebrar!”</p>
<p>Você quer dizer que não tem tanta certeza disso, mas não consegue. E não consegue acreditar em si mesmo quando percebe que precisa buscar toda a sua coragem para sentar-se na cama ao lado da esposa e pegar, com cuidado, o bebê.</p>
<p>Você nunca conseguiu dizer ou entender o que sentiu naquele momento. <em>O que vocês tinham feito?</em> Você se perguntou constantemente enquanto observava a barriga da esposa crescendo mês a mês. Você se culpou tanto por ter sido tão descuidado, por ter permitido que um bebê fosse gerado no meio de uma guerra. Um bebê que já estava marcado antes mesmo de dar a primeira golfada. Você achou que pudesse enlouquecer.</p>
<p>Mas então você segurou Harry nos braços pela primeira e algo aconteceu. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem e, desajeitadamente, acarinhou o tufo de cabelo preto do filho, olhando incrédulo para a esposa “Ele é perfeito, não é?” Lily pergunta e você só consegue assentir porque naquele instante o pequeno Harry abre os olhos e você consegue enxergar Lily dentro deles.</p>
<p>Você tem vinte anos quando segura seu filho nos braços pela primeira vez, se apaixona por ele e ama Lily de novo. Sua descendência está ali, nos seus braços, os olhos verdes e atentos o fitando. E você, mesmo que nunca tenha admitido a Lily, quis rir da piada que se formou em sua cabeça: era simplesmente ridículo um bruxo que se julgava tão superior quanto Voldemort se sentir ameaçado por um bebê como Harry.</p>
<p>Mais do que nunca, foram vocês dois contra o mundo.</p>
<p>É Halloween e você tem 21 anos quando a porta da sala se abre em um estouro. Você sabe quem é e o que procura. Não há nada que você possa fazer a não ser mandar Lily se esconder e prometer que irá atrasá-lo.</p>
<p>Você está face a face comigo, finalmente despido da capa de invisibilidade que foi dos Peverell e agora pertence aos Potter. Você não pensa nas promessas feitas aos doze anos por crianças inocentes, nem naquele que você considerava um amigo e o traiu.</p>
<p>Tudo o que você enxerga é verde e vermelho uma última vez. <em>Lily, Harry.</em> É poderoso e abalará o mundo, mas você não vai saber disso.</p>
<p>Você tem 21 anos e as costas eretas quando aceita que seu encontro comigo é eminente. Você cumpre a promessa e os protege. O James de quinze anos ficaria orgulhoso e envaidecido se visse você agora. Ironicamente, é desse momento que você se lembra nos instantes eternos antes da luz verde proveniente da varinha de Lorde Voldemort o encontrar.</p>
<p>
  <em>“...algo importante o bastante para deixar um legado. Algo que deixe o nome de James Potter marcado na minha descendência.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“...É muito simples, vou fazer os NOM’s, seguir estudando, conseguir os NIEM’s, entrar para o esquadrão de aurores e me tornar um herói.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Você ao menos sabe o que é um herói, Potter?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Um herói é alguém de grande coragem, força moral e caráter.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Por regra, os heróis estão todos mortos”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Eu morreria por você, Lily.”</em>
</p>
<p>Você não verá Harry crescer e derrotar Lorde Voldemort, tal qual a profecia. Não terá a chance de se orgulhar dele. Não poderá fazer a piada infame de que os Potter têm alguma sina com ruivas quando ele se casar com Ginny Weasley e não verá a sua descendência se multiplicar. Não ouvirá os suspiros de sua neta ao ouvir Harry contar sobre como James Potter amou Lily Evans e como o amor e sacrifício deles salvou o mundo. Porque sem o amor deles, não haveria Harry Potter.</p>
<p>Você tem 21 anos, James, e sabe que está na hora de me encontrar. E eu sei que você sente muito por não conseguir colocar a capa de invisibilidade sobre os ombros de Harry, assim como seu pai colocou sobre os seus ou dizer a Lily que a ama uma última vez. Mas você não devia se preocupar com isso.</p>
<p>Você não verá, mas Harry aproveitará todas as coisas boas que você teve, incluindo Sirius e Remus, mesmo que por tempo limitado. E Lily estará nos acompanhando em breve.</p>
<p>Você tem 21 anos e está morto agora e, por isso, o mundo respirará aliviado outra vez, daqui há algum tempo.</p>
<p>Eu não costumo me impressionar com facilidade, mas eu estou orgulhosa de você. E o James Potter de quinze anos também estaria.</p>
<p>Sorria, James. Você é um herói.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>